The Soldier, The Superstar
by angelronin
Summary: 50 sentences about Johnny and Sonya evolving relationship


01-Motion

01-Motion

Johnny changing his clothes for date with Sonya

02-Cool

"You think you Mr. Cool but you're really Mr. Egotistic,"

03-Young

"Sonya you not getting younger-" Sonya gave him "If you talk about my age, you'll die" look.

04-Last

The last thing Johnny want, it piss Sonya off in the morning.

05-Wrong

"You're right Johnny, I am wrong for forgetting about our anniversary."

06-Gentle

Sonya is the only person saw his gentle side.

07-One

They said it one chance life to fall in love, it didn't apply to Johnny after all he die fighting twice.

08-Thousand

"It lots of reasons I liking you but please don't put in thousand little notes," Johnny try explain and fail misery to Sonya.

09-King

To Sonya, Johnny is king of cheesy pick up lines.

10-Learn

"Johnny, you ever learn not get on her bad side," Say Jax.

11-Blur

In blur Sonya knockdown Kira causing the Black Dragon member to cursing her out.

12-Wait

Johnny is waiting for her to cool down her temper.

13-Change

"You ever are going change your egotistic ways, Johnny."

14-Command

"Johnny I ordering you to stay," This is one of their role-playing nights.

15-Hold

Johnny held her around her waist and kissing her.

16-Need

"You need to grow up, the world doesn't revolve you,"

17-Vision

Sonya had vision of his first death, this shaking her for a while.

18-Attention

Johnny causes a great spectacle on the base by parachute in to deliver her birthday cake and brought Mokap with him.

19-Soul

Shung Tsung saw her essence, her secrets, and her fears.

20-Picture

He saw a picture of her old partner, this brought up some painful memories for her.

21-Fool

"I lost my common sense long time ago when I fell that egomania bastard," Sonya smiles vaguely to Kitana.

22-Mad

"What the hell you causing Sonya to get piss off at you?" Say Jax to Johnny.

23-Child

"Who want bet what their child look like?" Sonya is dangerously close killing both Stryker and Mokap.

24-Now

"Now isn't time to talk, I am in an important mission dammit!"

25-Shadow

Her personal vendetta against Kano is shadowing her own happiness once.

26-Goodbye

She didn't have chance to say goodbye to him before his first death.

27-Hide

"How you put up that military chick?" Johnny is hiding in Stryker's apartment from her wrath.

28-Fortune

Johnny is very lucky man to have a strong woman like Sonya if she kills you with her thighs.

29-Safe

Even he has a huge ego, Johnny risking his own personal safety for Sonya in a fight.

30-Ghost

The first time Johnny came back from the dead, Sonya mistaking him as his ghost and she almost accidentally killing him her gun.

31-Book

She is surprise by his book collection that has some intelligent stuff of it.

32-Eye

She has seen his eyes before (Why wearing shades in a fight that baffle her).

33-Never

Never in million years that Sonya admit she liking him to anybody except Jax.

34-Sing

"Don't tell everybody about my singing or you're be a dead man again,"

35-Sudden

On whim Johnny took her on a picnic, she wonder why what he doing, he pulling out a diamond ring.

36-Stop

They stop on way off to restaurant before Sonya has return to the base.

37-Time

"Time is an essence," Kitana explain to Johnny. "You over several millennia old Princess Kitana-"

38-Wash

She wash herself to get ready for her date to Johnny.

39-Torn

Sonya her heart tore when Johnny die that day fight Shao Khan.

40-History

They have a lot of history together for thirteen years now.

41-Power

"The old cliché power of love, it full of crap," Say Sonya cynically.

42-Bother

"Doubt that bother you, lingering in your that this relationship never work," Jade say cryptically to Sonya.

43-God

Johnny have vague understanding of a higher being, but again there Raiden…

44-Wall

Sonya built wall around her heart, denying some close relationship in the past until Johnny start down bricks one of time.

45-Naked

Walking around in nude in their apartment was a great idea until Raiden teleport in.

46-Drive

"Who the hell thought you to drive, Sonya?" They are chasing the New Black Dragon Clan in the American Southwest.

47-Harm

"If touch one hair of her, I will personally go medieval on your ass," Johnny threatens Kano.

48-Precious

Johnny was fortune have precious like Sonya, sleeping their bed peacefully.

49-Hunger

Sonya has hunger in her eyes, she what jump on Johnny badly.

50-Believe

Johnny don't believe in the supernatural or the paranormal, but fighting interdimensional overlords, mutants, out-this-world gods, and other dimension beings, he guess it fate brought them together.


End file.
